narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soko
Hailing from the Land of Earth, Sōkō (Armoured,装甲) is a ninja with immense skill, known among the cult as Jashin's Loyal Seer. His mother was a simple woman who's genes could allow her to use the Dark Release and was of the Uchiha clan heritage, which gave her the genes to be able to unlock the sharingan, although she didn't within her lifetime. His father is Joshin, an immortal jashinst of great power that still lives to this day, walking among the shinobi world. He followed his father's steps and became a Jashinist. It is a secret upon people of his village. After aligning with them and some experiments, he achieved Immortality. This earned him the moniker Immortal Light (Fumetsu no raito,不滅のライト). Despite him being a loyal, and higher thought of the Cult, he is usually not found within the temple of Jashin or Yakigakure, which rests on top of the temple. This was brought on by he and Maketsu, the grandmaster of the cult's differences in thought about the cult's future. Soko wanted peace, as a new turn for the cult. Maketsu wanted violence, but now has good thoughts as he has told others of the cult that he has actually spoken to Jashin himself. Now, as all among the Jashin cult are striving to do, he is attempting to live among the Shinobi world, peaceful, only paying his sacrifices to Jashin sometimes. Due to him not, having a true home village anymore, he travels among the Shinobi villages regularly. The villages he are usually located in consist of, Kumogakure (hiding his Sharingan of course), Sunagakure, and close to where his home village was formerly located, is Iwagakure. Another village which he seems to be around is Uzushiogakure, quite fond of the village's rejuvenation from the destruction he witnessed with his own eyes many years before. The Jashinst himself at the moment has no true objectives, he is only, currently, traveling the shinobi world, serving jashin and living among the rest of the world. Unusually, he can be found near most events at the time they are taking place, as if he somehow is aware that they are taking place. This has been shown multiple times as he was in Konohagakure back when they were attacked by the nine-tailed fox, Kurama. But due to Minato Namikaze first engaging the beast, he left it in his hands. He is old enough, that he even had the pleasure to fight the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He is always at the right place at the right time, thinking of whether to assist or attack, heal or harm, though he usually decides to just keep his distance and observe the event or battle. Among the five Great Shinobi Nations, as well as the rest of the world. He is nothing than a mere shadow among the crowd of the shinobi world. Due to his age there is no trace of his record or anything in any country. The only time he has been picked out among a crowd was once when a woman informed him that he was very handsome. He could potentially blend in with normal people, those who aren't shinobi. This is because he doesn't wear a headband nor insignia to show his allegiance, though his standout attire always grabs him a look or two. Appearance Soko's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect peach skin, beautiful hazel brown eyes, and his short messy brown hair. Although being messy, he has a strand of hair that always seems to stay in front of his face. His physique is nothing to kid about either, ever since he learned how to walk and fight he began working out to get the perfect body, something his mother one stated he got from his father. Some say his body his chizzled to perfection. Working out at a young age stunted his growth which caused him to stop growing early, but when he got older he began to grow more. As a result he is relatively mild to tall in height compared to many other shinobi his age standing at 5'11. His clothing is nonetheless just as elegant as his appearance. Wearing a snow white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi, and white zori outlined with black as his main summary. It's made from a silk that can only be found in the finest of designer stores, custom made for Soko so that no one else could dress like him so that he can feel unique. These clothes have been shown to be fireproof, waterproof, and made from a highly durable kind of silk. Personality Sōkō's personality isn't really something that can be described by one word. With him being such an complex person it 's usually very hard for anyone to ever really "define" him in a category. He's the type of person who when meeting a new person or a total stranger; treats them as if they mean nothing to him, because truly that's usually the case. As nice and kind as Sōkō may seem to some, they look at him and see someone who couldn't kill a butterfly. However to those who have witnessed Sōkō in action in the past or on a mission are fully aware of what he's capable of. Which is why many people try not to make him mad, well those who know him at least, because of his temper. Especially when people make fun of his suit, which tends to throw him over the edge every time. His personality is a great guise for how intelligent Sōkō actually is. When it comes to things like political stuff or something urgent Sōkō's personality tends to shift from the non-caring person that he is - to a alert man with only the best intentions for those himself or those close to him. He wants to keep his immortality a secret and therefore goes to drastic measures to do so. He has grown colder as a person. To simply put it he could not care any less about anything or anyone unless it benefits him or he sees promise in it. Though he may seem quite cocky, he knows his limits and will show no mercy to an opposition. He's not the type to hold back because of gender or age (etc.) no matter who you are, he will show no sympathy. Even though he's changed drastically since he was a child, he has a "human" side to himself. He remains to enjoy doing missions for the fun of it. He doesn't classify himself as evil, and doesn't think others shall categorize him as that either. Soko believes that no one is perfect, yet he will continue to do what is best for the cult itself without question. Background Early Life Sōkō as a child had many village in his village. He was particularly popular among the young girls for his looks and the kids, playing hide and seek, for his stealth and speed. He was around eight and had only his second tomoe stage in his sharingan. A few of the other kids in the village had the sharingan but were still in the first tomoe stage. He and his Cousin (turns out to be brother and at this point of time, has three tomoe) were known among the children mostly for their tomoe appearance. He was a quiet child. Even at a young age, Sōkō displayed an extraordinary amount of talent. At the age of nine Sōkō towered above his peers in every display of intellect, strategy, and basic shinobi skills, Sōkō was a perfect shinobi in every sense of the word, or in other words a "genius". As noted by his schoolmates, Sōkō was very unobtrusive however, his charismatic nature lead him to be the top graduate of his class. Basic shinobi trials to become a chunin were merely child’s play compared to his ideals. While at the academy Sōkō had met many enemies and friends as well. One of the people whom respected Sōkō the most for him, was childhood friend Jin. Jin was from the famed Kana clan and the clan was arguably the largest of its time. Jin was the friend that took Sōkō out from his reticence and caused him to become more extroverted. During his time at the academy, Sōkō often questioned his reason for existence and often times wondering what his purpose in life was. Sōkō often spent his moments of pondering near a small ravine, this is also a very memorable area as Sōkō and Jin used to spar here in their younger years. During their sparring sessions, Sōkō would showcase some of his lightning techniques to his peer Jin, who was a Wind Release user. Soon there was the first Chunin exams, their sensei submitted his two student's names for the Chūnin exams on the prospect, not that they would advance their rank, but instead that they would become much stronger. In the first phase, a written test, the participating Genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Though the rest of the examinees realized this, one did not to Sōkō's amusement, and struggled to answer the questions, which were far beyond his comprehension. Sōkō used his newly acquired third Tomoe sharingan to copy the ninja's movements. Finally, there was the tenth question. They couldn't answer it, but he waited until the time was up. They had passed. The first one at least. For the second phase, Sōkō and Jin are sent with the rest of the Chūnin hopefuls to a mountain range with two pairs, tasked to obtain a pair of bells from two teams and arrive at the flat point of the tallest mountain before the phase ended. The majority of teams had been eliminated during the first phase. Only three teams made it. Sōkō and Jin survived until the end, where they are confronted by another team. Sōkō and Jin's advanced skill, including Sōkō's Sharingan and Jin's mastery of weapons easily defeated the trio, taking their pair of bells and disqualifying them. The team takes two more bells from another team and makes there way there. They pass the event as the winners and are declared chunin ranked, with the last two surviving teams granted it as well. Teenage Years Throughout the years Sōkō continued to perform his duties as a shinobi, he was well known for his exploits through the entire land of fire. He and a few members of his village began completing missions for the Hidden Rock village. It was during this period of time when he had awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. His mother was busy and she paid him money to go into another village and buy groceries. It was a beautiful day in the land of the earth, the sky was clear and he'd left early in the morning. Bird chirps and bees were buzzing as he ran by. he didn't make it back until sun down, when the sun held a pink coloration. As he walked towards the village it held a eerie quietness, the only movement as it seemed was a few birds flying in circles above the village. He walked quietly to the village. He walked into the front entrance of the village, he noticed that the position where two ninja usually guarded were empty. He paid no mind. He looked around and made it to the center of the village. Their lie dead bodies everywhere. His eyes widen, he activated his Sharingan. He saw familiar faces from the village. Everywhere. He dropped the groceries and he ran to his home. The door was cracked open. He bursts inside and sees her corpse in the center of the room. He ran to her side and got on both knees. Her eyes lie open. A tear ran down his cheek. "Mother." He said through clenched teeth. His mother had always told him Be strong Sōkō, you are a Uchiha. Closed her eyes then got up. "Someone shall pay." This led to his cold nature. He ran outside. He wanted to protect the members of the villages' gift. He had taken a total of 20 sharingan from all of the Uchiha who had activated it and hidden them somewhere. He searched the dead corpses' faces and still didn't find his best friend, Jin Kana. Present After learning the truth about his villages slaughter, he deems them worthy of the punishment they faced. He learned that his clan's origin is from Konohagakure and thus travels upon the land. He seeks restore his clan. After hearing that there are others of his clan, he seeks them out. He now resides in Konoha, deeming that it should only fit that he live here. Abilities Dōjutsu Sharingan Here are the ways he gained the stages of his Sharingan: Mangekyō Sharingan: Back in the Warring States Period, before Sōkō achieved immortality, he was attacked. After the small group left and went to the earth country they lived in peace for a long time. When Sōkō was 15 is when he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. The uchiha had noticed that some of their members didn't go to konoha with them and declared them traitors. They began to hunt down the stragglers. After searching and gaining intel on them, they found their location. Some of the most skilled Uchiha were sent to eliminate them. Sōkō was off buying vegetables in another village nearby while his mother was at home. She said she needed him to help around and he picked that job to do. When he came back, he walked into their small village and saw them. There was no movement what so ever. The village was quiet. He looked around and found dead corpses everywhere, laying in awkward positions. He saw people he knew, he covered his mouth. Then he thought. "Mother." He said, as he dropped the groceries and ran to his home. He found the door cracked open. He rushed inside, only to find her body in the middle of the floor. He ran to her side and got on both knees. Her eyes lie open. A tear ran down his cheek. "Mother." He said through clenched teeth. His mother had always told him Be strong Sōkō, you are a Uchiha. Closed her eyes then got up. "Someone shall pay." This led to his cold nature. To protect the member's of the little villages's sharingan, he took them all. 20 to be exact, and put's them in a secret underground temple.' '''Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan:' Later after using the Mangekyō too much, he starts to go blind. He goes back to his temple and put's in the eyes that belonged to his cousin, the only ones that was the Mangekyō Sharingan. It activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He can see perfectly now and begin to think. He had heard stories that if 2 siblings had the Mangekyō Sharingan both of them would begin to go blind. If one was to take the other's sharingan they would gain their sight back. But this was his cousin. The truth was that Joshin who is Sōkō's father, turns out to be his cousin's father as well. So that makes them brothers. Sōkō's aunt also had intercourse with Joshin. He has a flashback of his cousin. Brother. He wishes that he could ask his aunt about it, but she died during his small village's massacre. Kamui Another unique ability of one of his Sharingan's techniques. He has the great ability to become partially intangible. He has mastered the use of this and learned to use it easily it in a battle. Chakra ]] Growth at a rate which cannot be calculated is exactly how to describe Sōkō's chakra. It constantly grew stronger and stronger over the years as he trained constantly alone and with private sparring sessions. The type of fighter that Sōkō is revolves around his constant use of chakra and high ranked techniques. His body seems to replenish itself when coming into physical contact, which seems to be the reason why Sōkō's chakra is noted as a "never ending stream of chakra". Sōkō's chakra is noted to be monstrous as it has caused many to stop in there tracks from being overwhelmed by it's sheer power. Sōkō possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. He has such chakra control, that if his chakra was absorbed by a person he could manipulate their body, due to his chakra being inside of him. He could even proceed to use the Wood Release: Cutting Technique from within their body. If a object or seal were to be absorbing it, he could use the chakra within it to dispel it or manipulate it, thus truly making it his. Taijutsu Another form of battle which Sōkō is barely capable of being compared in would have to be taijutsu. With his unique form of fighting which mixes Strong Fist and White Tiger Fighting Style, it is almost useless to fight Sōkō in hand-to-hand combat without suffering a fatal blow. A major asset in which Sōkō 's taijutsu fighting is his speed. Sōkō underwent immense training where he combined weighted exorcises with his Body Flicker Technique as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Without Body Flicker, Sōkō is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused primarily on speed, Sōkō is said to have surpassed fellow speed masters Minato Namikaze and Shisui Uchiha. And because his speed relies on free base movement rather than a formula anchor, Sōkō is able to achieve a wider range of feats. His speed is his defining traits. Even without Body Flicker, Sōkō 's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Shinobi alike confuse his movements with teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Sōkō uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His speed can create intangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Sōkō's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobatics. Ninjutsu Sōkō is a master of using - ninjutsu having mastered over 1,000 ninjutsu techniques, and receiving knowledge about how to defeat others ninjutsu has left Sōkō in a league of his own as far as it comes to ninjutsu. Mastering both of his natures, Lightning and Dark release, Sōkō is not a person to be trifled with with this category of jutsu. Which is why it is rare to see Sōkō utilize ninjutsu when people are spectating him; using his ninjutsu for any purpose his wants good or bad. Genjutsu Genjutsu (Literally meaning, Illusion Techniques) is a area of jutsu in which Soko excels drastically. Some may say he is a walking genjutsu. Because of his Uchiha Clan heritage, those who know him, also know he can make adequate use of the clan's unique dojutsu. The sharingan itself has been known to put opponents of the user under strong genjutsu, ending a conflict quite quickly and rather quietly. Soko has lived to see some of the most powerful genjutsu's known within the shinobi world, two being the Tsukuyomi, and even the greatest of all genjutsu, the Kotoamatsukami. Back when shinobi was younger in age, he wanted to be the perfect shinobi. He had reached immortality, immense chakra reserves that practically couldnt run out. But he wanted to be skilled in Genjutsu as well. So he began training in it, using his eyes. However, Soko knew that anyone who knew of the great Sharingan, knew of its great prowess in genjutsu usage. It was a simple method to avoid its gaze, dont look in the eyes. Many had succeeded in evading its deadly gaze. But Soko was smart. To fight an opponent, you had to see them somehow. He'd use that against an opponent. The tsukiyomi was a great genjutsu, but in his opinion, his was greater. The genjutsu itself was powered from his Mangekyo Sharingan, but it would basically be used on his whole body overrall. Basically the genjutsu would envelope his whole body in a sort of invisible aura. When the opponent would look at any part of his body, they would be caught in the genjutsu as soon as they laid eyes on him. Then Soko could induce any genjutsu he wanted upon them. He can control what they feel, hear, smell, see, and taste. Each of the five senses. He could continually use the genjutsu once they are caught. If an opponent were to be launching an attack at him such as a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai, he could make them think in their mind that he was hit, but however he'd dodge and then attack from behind, leaving his opponent how he did so. This genjutsu is much like Tsukuyomi, which is near unbreakable once one is caught in it. It is basically always active. Water Release Mastery Earth Release Mastery Dark Release Mastery Lightning Release Mastery Tailed Beast Soko saw the beast once in a swamp before he was went under the radar, at the moment a man was battling it. He watched the beast use an unique ability and somehow enter the man's body and take control of it. He was amazed by it, as he watched the beast rip the mans body open from the inside. After he was released from being sealed, He remembered the beast after his encounter with it, scores before. Then he sought after it after he was released, hungry for more power. Soko captured it. He used a lightning technique on the swamp water that the beast was located in, it stunned the beast, knocking it out for a duration of time whilst, as few of his followers, sealed it inside of him as they were taught. The beast immediately took a liking to Soko's chakra as it had Dark Release as he did too. That started a great relationship with the beast, allowing him to unlock it's full potential while being a jinchuriki. As the vessel for the Zero-Tails, Soko has the ability to use dark chakra, in any way he pleases. By feeding on the negative emotions of people he can absorb their dark essence in order to create dark chakra, and use the dark chakra to increase his overall chakra reserve. He is even able to use the absorbed dark chakra to fuel his dark release techniques, thus making them stronger. As a result of subjugating and taming the Zero Tails inside him, he has gained the ability to transform into the demon itself, while in his transformed form he can access several of its abilities. One such ability is to fire tendrils from its body and form them into multitude of arms that chase after the opponent; these arms can also be used to absorb chakra from an opponent. While in this form he can also move with incredible speed and agility. From the large mouth that appears under the Zero Tails mask, Soko can fire a concentrated blast of dark chakra in the form of an energy wave, the power of the blast depends on the amount of chakra absorbed and released, but in its standard form it is powerful enough to cause large scale destruction to the surrounding area. He has also shown in some form to be able to use this blast from his hands while in his normal form. If anyone were to absorb Soko's chakra, they would be absorbing Zero's dark chakra as well, which wouldn't be a great idea unless they converted the dark chakra first which wouldn't be an easy task at all. Passive Skills Intellect Sōkō is not only arguably one of the most powerful Shinobi , but he is also a genius whose intellect and perception had no equal; capable of devising an elaborate master plan to defeat the seemingly unbeatable. This was seen quite during the events surrounding the his defection when Sōkō was not only able to escape, but also set up a couple of traps to give him some time to could escape. His knowledge and experience in his lifetime has also allowed him to become a brilliant strategist. Being able to analyze a situation and come up with various counters in mere seconds. Sensory Perception Sōkō is an master sensor type, and can detect and recognize chakra signatures from vast distances. This has come on from his long life. His sensory knowledge is refined enough to determine a person's clan. His sensory skill is truly incredible. His sensory skill has lead him to be able to use Mind's Eye of the Kagura. Immortality After starting to worship Jashin and going through the Jashinists' experiments, much like his father, Sōkō was able to obtain immortality. There is nothing that can really kill him. Even after being blown to smithereens, he has came back. Sōkō also has access to Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood, but Sōkō doesn't just use one weapon, he uses pretty much whatever he wants at the moment. As long as it has the person's blood on it, he can perform this technique, much like his father, Sōkō doesn't need to draw the ritual circle. Instead, Sōkō has a small tattoo of it on his chest, that the power of the tattoo will allow him to use a weapon on himself during the jutsu anywhere on his body and it will still work. This tattoo connects his whole body so he can harm himself anywhere and it will still hurt the target. So whenever he wants to, he can just go into the Death Controlling Possession whenever he digests the opponents blood with out having to draw the ritual circle. Trivia * Sōkō is the one of the only known shinobi to have flames with a white coloration. * He has left his formula in each he has visited allowing him to teleport back to them. * Sōkō secretly makes deals with information brokers so he can gain information on the countries plans and actions, then he may go and sell them to the rivalling countries. *'Sōkō's Databook': ** Sōkō has completed 655 missions in total: 70 D-rank, 184 C-rank, 279 B-rank, 63 A-rank and 59 S-rank. ** Sōkō has completed many mission for many villages, he just wants the rewards, really. **He wishes to meet his father, Joshin. *Soko is 1-0-0 in terms of battle, his only win being against Nisashi in a fight Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal